My Past Relationship, My Secret Curse
by 118 I Love Anime 811
Summary: Yuuri Shibuya had a forgotten past that includes someone special to him before he became King. What would his fiancè, Wolfram would do when he finally meets her? And what if that special someone knows something about Yuugi that include 3 good looking men and a witch. Why are they even here? Could that be something in Yuuri's life that could make his whole life change? Enjoy! R
1. Prologue

Hello! My very first Kyo Kara Maoh fanfic. Please enjoy even if my prologue of all my stories are short!

I do not own kyo kara maoh!

* * *

My Past Relationship, My Secret Curse Prologue

(4 years ago in the past of Yuri and his girlfriend)

In a clear meadow Yuri was with his girlfriend having a picnic. His girlfriend had long golden brown hair and wore a silver pendant around her neck. She said to Yuri…

"Yuri I must go now for my parents have decided that I will live somewhere far from Japan." She said while looking down.

"No ,no…" he said not believing her words.

"You must understand Yuri." She said softly. She opened a red velvet box with a gold bracelet inside that seems to shine under the rays of the Sun.

"Yuri, wear this bracelet and it has your name engraved on it." She said with a smile.

"What is it called?" Yuri asked.

"You will know soon enough but now I must remove your memories but-"

"NO! I won't accept this I'm your boyfriend and of course I don't want to let the memories of us be shattered to pieces!" He demanded.

"Don't worry Yuri you will remember it all when time is right."

She placed her hands on Yuri's forehead and whispered softly that he couldn't hear it,

"I'm so sorry Yuri. Trust me that we will meet again and be a good king."

Yuri was dropped unconscious and woke up inside his room.

"Owww… My head hurts so much." He said while rubbing his hand on his head. He saw a strange gold bracelet and saw a red velvet box inside his pocket so he removed the bracelet and placed it inside the box and kept it.

"We will meet again Yuri, I love you."

* * *

Done... hope you like my prologue! now next to chapter one! also don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 1

My Past Relationship, My Secret Curse Chapter 1

i do not own kyo kara maoh!

* * *

(At Blood Pledge Castle)

"Another tiring day of work." Yuri sighed.

He thought that maybe he could roam around the town or village but then he remembered that when he roamed around freely there, someone almost snatched his wallet.

"Hmmm… Maybe if I was accompanied by Conrad or Wolfram, but if it would be Wolfram then he would just accuse me of cheating even though I was just being friendly." He said with a pout.

Sitting down on a bench Yuri had something on his mind that hit his thoughts.

"Why do I have a feeling that I would meet someone I forgot and that person is so important. I also have a feeling that I forgot this person for years and meet him or her today."

Just then Wolfram overheard him and said,

"Ehh?! Who is this person I'll kill him or her!"

Yuri replied nervously, "Umm… I-I don't know Wolfram. I Forgot."

He looked at his black eyes and he didn't lie... he really did tell the truth that he forgot ho this important person is. He went along and gave Yuri an evil glare before he went.

"Wolfram wait!" Yuri said.

Wolfram stopped and looked at him replying,

"What you wimp!"

"I'm not a wimp! Well… I was thinking if you could accompany me in the town or village. Please!"

Wolfram was about to ignore him when he saw Yuri's adorable puppy eyes i nwhich he could never say ''no'' to those pair of adorable puppy eyes.

He sighed in defeat and said yes to him

"But! you have to stay by my side so that you'll be unharmed and i would know if you're cheating or not." he said and Yuri nodded at what Wolfram said.

The two went towards Gwendal's office to ask if they could go and he agreed to it while Gunter was crying as he thought that His Majesty hated him and wanted to escape from his lessons. Conrad laughed a little at Gwendal's annoyed face from Gunter's dramatic act.

* * *

"Yuri... if i cought you cheating on me i'll roast you alive on that spot" he said angrily at Yuri.

"Ahahah... don't worry I won't but I would talk to people just friendly talk."

"Fine..."

They rode a carriage as they went towards the village.


	3. Chapter 2

Another short chapter... very very sorry... i Do not own kyo kara maoh!

* * *

My Past Relationship, My Secret Curse Chapter 2

* * *

After few minutes of travelling…

"Here we are Yuri. Now don't run away from me!" he said. Yuri ignored what Wolfram said and ran around the village like a little kid who want to be everywhere.

"lady, give us your money or else…"

Yuri was shocked when he saw 3 men bullying an innocent young lady.

"Oh please sir, I have no money please believe me." The young lady pleaded but the men ignored her and still begged for money.

"Hey! Don't you see what you're doing? Let her go and think what you've done." Of course no one dares to fight the Maou unless they have the guts to.

"Thank you your majesty" She said.

"It's okay but it's really not good for them to bully you and beg for money right?" and the girl nodded.

"Oh and speaking of which what's your name?" He asked

"Umm…" she remembered her past and decided to make up a new name since he might remember it and it's not yet time so…

"Umm… My name is Pinah, Your Majesty"

Yuri smiled at her leaving Pinah curious.

"Ehh? What a nice name so cute!" Pinah was about to tell him something But Yuri pulled her to the meadow.

* * *

Wolfram shouted Yuri's name again and again around the village but no response so he ran around and still didn't see sat on a bench and rested for awhile and then continued searching.

"Hmph!That wimpy cheater!I just told him not to run off but he did! Sheesh..."He mumbled.

He got lost and landed someplace and saw...

* * *

"Isn't the sky so clear and beautiful?"Yuri asked

"Mhm... yes it is heika..."

they both stared at the clear blue sky when someone shouted...

"YURI!YOU WIMPY CHEATER!HOW DARE YOU!"he shouted angrily and ready to shoot fireballs at him.

"Oh hi Wolfram! Meet my new friend, Pinah!"He said happily and calmly.

She bowed and greeted the prince as he was examining Yuri if he did something stupid that makes him calm in saying his sentence and so he was glad that Yuri didn't really cheat .

"Yuri we have to go back to the castle now that it is getting late too."

He said before something idiotic comes to his mind and so it did.

"Um... Pinah where do you live?" Yuri asked her.

"...I-I don't have a home..."she replied with her bangs covering her eyes as tears were falling down her cheeks.

Yuri was shocked and so asked her why she won't live with her relatives but she replied that her relatives are dead and now she was living with and awful man who is the owner of where she works that hurts her after her shift is men looked at her with sympathy and saw how she was suffering.

"Well that's what happened and you can never change what happened already!"She said while wiping her tears away with a smile and thinking it never happened.

"Pinah...do you want to live with us?We could be your new family!"Yuri suggested

"But your majesty... doesn't it bother you? I might just cause trouble there..."She said shyly.

"Of course not! I'm the Maou and i accept it!"He said winking and having a thumbs up while Wolfram face palmed himself as Pinah was happy.

The three got inside the carriage and went towards the castle.

(After few minutes...)

Wolfram got off as Yuri helped Pinah go down making him jealous and she saw his jealousy and quickly went who was so happy and greeted Yuri with a big hug making Pinah gasp in surprise and Gunter who removed the hug looked at the strange girl.

"Um... Gunter she'll live with us now"Everyone got shocked and knew that there would be an important reason why.

All of them went in side the dining room together and ate the food Lasagna,Sanguria,Doria,and Effe made. There was huge silence and Cheri started a converation that asked Pinah what her past was.

"umm...My past? Its umm... started when..."

* * *

Finished! Next chapter! ^.^ Please review Thank you!


	4. Chapter 3

My Past Relationship, My Secret Curse Chapter 3

I do not own kyo kara maoh!

* * *

~Flashback~

_4 years ago a girl named Su who was Yuri's girlfriend had long golden brown hair with matching light brown eyes. She went towards her father's room and had a talk with him. Her father said…_

_"Su… I know it's hard for you and Yuri but-"he stopped when he saw tears rolling down his daughter's cheeks as her bangs covered her red eyes._

_"I know! I know! It's just that… I can't let him go even if he's the reincarnated king of Shin Makoku…why…why does it have to be him father?!I love Yuri! I really do!"_

_"If your really do love him then do what is right for his sake and for the sake of Shin Makoku. This boy would create a peaceful era which everybody in Shin Makoku Wished for. Please Su stop crying we know it's hard to let go of something or someone we truly love" He said while hugging her crying daughter to make her stop crying and think what is best._

_"Su take this red velvet box. It has a magical bracelet called "Remember Me""he said happily as he handed it to Su._

_"Remember Me… why is it called like that?"She asked_

_"because when you'll give it to your loved one you would erase his memories so that he won't be troubled and keep focusing on you but-"_

_"WHAT!? Make him remove the memories of us? Who would want that?!"_

_"Please make me finish Su…"_

_"Okay fine continue…"she said stubbornly as she sat with a pout on her face._

_"Okay where was I…? Oh got it!"_

_He took a silver pendant from his pocket and gave it to Su making her wonder what it does._

_"That pendant would give you the power t erase his memories and only Yuri's memories since you would give the bracelet to him. It would also give you the power to bring all his memories back only if he wears it and knows you already."_

_"But father… how would I know if its time already to make him remember?"_

_"That pendant would glow a little and then when you do the process of making him remember then that the time it would glow brighter as he would be unconscious since he would see his past for a while like watching a movie. Never sell the pendant okay even if they would offer a high price. Now go to Yuri! You might get late on your date!"he said teasingly_

_"Hey! Stop teasing me father! Bye!"She said waving her hand as she left._

* * *

_In the meadow...(Their date is a Picnic O_O)_

_"Yuri...I must go now for my parents have decided that I will live somewhere far from Japan"She said sadly as she bowed her head._

_"No,no..."Yuri said not believing her words._

_"You must understand Yuri"She said softly..._

_(Let's skip some part XD and move on to where she would erase his memories...)_

_"I must erase your memories but-"_

_"No! I won't accept this!I'm your boyfriend and I-I don't want the memories of us be shattered to pieces!"he demanded._

_"Don't worry Yuri you would remember it all when time is right"_

_She placed her hands on Yuri's forehead and whispered softly to him that he can't hear it but just see her mouth move._

_"I'm so sorry me that we will meet again and don't forget to be a good king!"_

_He was dropped unconscious and magically transported to his room with no memories of his girlfriend nor the place where they last saw each other._

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

Ta-Dah! Finished! next chapter coming right up! Review thanks!


	5. Chapter 4

My Past Relationship, My Secret Curse Chapter 4

I do not own Kyo kara Maoh!

This chapter was made with the help of one of my best friends "Sophia Meily" and so thank her too! with your prayers or fb or whatever!

* * *

"N-now that's it!M-my boyfriend and I are split but we would meet each other again and remember me soon..." she said while wiping the tears on her face.

(note:while she was telling her past she didn't mention anything about Shin Makoku,Yuri, and her real name)

Everyone was silent as they heard such a tragic love life. Luckily Yuri and Wolfram wasn't there since they were changing their clothes but if Yuri was there listening to her then he would remember it and its not yet time .

* * *

The Royal bedroom

"Yuri..."

"Hmm?"

"About the girl we saw. is it really okay to make her stay and live here?"Wolfram asked

"Of course! She doesn't look like an assassin or a bandit."

"I know that but when i saw her silver pendant... It was strange..."

"Wolfram... The silver pendant might be a lucky charm to her or a remembrance of her parents... Don't worry"

"if you say so..."

* * *

Back at the Dining room

"So you have to erase your boyfriend's memories because of some reason?"Gwendal said as she nodded.

"By the way where's heika?"She asked

"Hmm?are you falling for His Majesty?"Cheri asked childishly making Pinah blush madly.

Yuri heard what Lady Cheri said and pause in opening the doors and wide-eyed for what he heard.

"Yuri?What's wrong?"Wolfram asked

"Ah! i-its nothing..." then he opened the door as the others bowed and greeted the royal couple.

"Pinah!(pointing at pinah...)I have an order... and it is not to call my heika/your majesty but call me Yuri"he said with a thumbs up.

She blushed when she saw Yuri's happy face and his cheerful smile again and nodded as she said his name making Wolfram jealous and everyone laugh a little over The prince's face with jealousy written all over it.

They all sat and ate as Yuri and Pinah were chatting like instant buddies so after they ate Pinah went outside the castle and sat on a bench as she looked at her silver pendant and remembered the day when she removed Yuri's memories that made her cry.

"Oh...Its been 4 years since we've seen each other...but now its different...You don't know me anymore...You don't know where we had our date on earth the last time I miss you so much but I respect if you love him already I will always be there to support you and to help you realize that I am someone you could ask for help anytime" She said as she held her pendant closer to her chest.

Wolfram who was just walking around accidentally overheard Pinah and asked who she was referring to.

"Ah!You-Your Excellency!Why are you here?"She asked

"Just answer my question..."

"His name?Um... his name is Kontaro..."She replied softly.

"What does he look like? Is he here?"He asked curiously.

"I'm very s-sorry your excellency b-but i can't recall"she said as she dashed off crying towards the castle making Wolfram curious but he forgot it anyway and walked back inside the castle.

* * *

"Heika!"The three maids called

"Yes what is it?"

"Lady Pinah made a Thank you gift for you all. Please proceed to the dining room"Lasagna said.

He nodded and when he went there everyone were there already sitting and waiting for Yuri. He walked towards his chair and then Pinah showed up in a cute maid outfit making Yuri blush.

"P-Pinah... what the heck are you wearing?!"

"Oh!I'm so sorry Yuri! I was thinking of giving a gift to you people here and so i cooked food but I just don't know if you all would like it"she said shyly

"O-Of course we would love it!"he said as he sat down on his chair and notice that everyone was looking at him.

She went out of the kitchen along with the four maid. They have alot of sweet-smelling food on the serving plates and then they placed it on the table while everyone looked normal when they saw alot of food except for Yuri. He was so amazed and then Pinah named each one of them she said...

"i hope you would like them... I made chicken curry with curry cream, riceballs with sandbear faces, vegetable salad, chicken ala king with sweet mayp,and never forget the most waited desert is...Strawberry Whipped-"

"Strawberry Whipped Cream Tart!"Yuri shouted as he stood up in happiness since he remembered a part of his past making everyone stare at him and Pinah smile happily as she clasped her hands together.

"A w-what?"Wolfram said curiously

"Strawberry Whipped Cream Tart! Now let's dig in!"He said as he took his spoon and first tasted the chicken curry which made him remember the curry his mother's home cooked curry that made him happy. He finished trying all the other food then took a small spoon to try the desert.

"Oh my... This is one of the best deserts I've tasted! Oh thank Shinou!" declared Yuri

""Are you saying that her desert is better than what i make?!" Wolfram said angrily.

"N-No-No!No! Your mistaken Wolfram!"He replied nervously but then he hit him on the head. Pinah smiled and giggled as she went to the balcony of her room.

* * *

That's all for this chapter! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 5

My Past Relationship, My Secret Curse Chapter 5

Again...I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh!

Also this chapter was made with the help of one of my best friends "Sophia Meily" thanks to her this chapter was made!

* * *

She sighed as she gazed upon the beautiful bright starts in the dark night sky...

"Oh Yuri, you just remembered our favorite desert but how about me? You haven't remembered me..."

Yuri was looking for Pinah when he heard her crying in her room so he opened the door a little and listened.

"I miss you so dearly... I-I want you be here by my side... I want the times to be back like before... I want you to whisper to my ear _I Love You _again to me... I miss you"She cried as she stared at the stars and prayed for his safety. She went out of her room to take a walk when she saw Yuri outside asking why she was crying so that he could help her.

"You see..."

"What is it?"

She was so nervous and can't face Yuri's Eyes but then Wolfram saw them and threw a fire lion as he was so angry and jealous. Yuri noticed it and dodged it it quickly and pushing Pinah so that she won't be hurt. They fell on the floor and Yuri was on top of Pinah and so he was wide-eyed and then after a second they were both blushing madly.

"I-I'm so sorry Pinah!"He said panicking when he saw Wolfram coming near.

"Its okay Yuri..._I've always wanted for you to hug me..."_She said very softly.

Wolfram appeared in front of them and pinched Yuri's ear as he shouted...

"You CHEATER!"

"WOLFRAM! I didn't do anything!"

He still didn't stop pinching Yuri's ear and told Pinah that the would go to the village tomorrow morning and she nodded as she watched them leave. She just blushed madly again after they left about what happened earlier and rushed inside her room and slept.

The Next Day...

Just as what Wolfram said last night the three went to the village to do some shopping and then Wolfram told them that he would just look for someplace to shop some more and Yuri not to do something stupid or reckless and be safe.

"Okay Wolfram, Just stop hurting me..."

He left the two then someone approached Yuri and whispered in his ear...

"There is something that you have long forgotten..." A lady wearing a dark cloak with hood covering her face took Yuri somewhere without Pinah noticing it.

"Where am I?"He asked

"You will know when you come in..." The same lady's voice came from the dark entrance of the room and so he was very curious so he went inside...

Yuri saw an enchanted room filled with dark mysteries and spells. "Now, where were we?... Oh. Yes… You!" The girl pointed at Yuri… Then suddenly it led him to sit on a chair quickly. (MAGIC)

"Sorry for the rude invitation but for now let me introduce myself…"She removed the hood from her cloak and appeared to be quite beautiful. She had Light yellow hair, red eyes with lips colored scarlet.

"My name is Saeko and I am witch…I could also show your past…"She said

"Could you show it to me" He asked curiously

"I can't, it's forbidden to go to your past…A girl forbid it."She replied "But I could just show some hints."

She started rubbing the sparkling crystal ball and whispered a spell. Yuri paused and stayed silent and to his surprise… he saw himself as a 3rd year middle school student along with a girl of the same year, they were both holding hands and Yuri noticed the silver pendant hanging inside her pocket.

"I don't get what I just saw… the color of her hair matches Pinah's hair perfectly… and the silver pendant…" He said and told Saeko that he was totally confused.

"You will someday find out who that girl be, Don't you think?" she replied

"I guess so… I gotta go now bye Saeko!"

"Oh wait!"

He stopped and turned around as he asked what was it.

"The village is pretty far away so I'll magically send you there" She blew golden glitter dust from her hand and it went to Yuri, he can't see anything with the glitter dust around and for awhile it disappeared…

He saw himself back at the village…Until…

He had an ultimate headache.

"Ah…Ahh!" he cried as he closed his eyes when he saw a vision.

~Flashback~

"_No! I won't accept this! I'm your boyfriend and I-I won't let the memories of us be shattered to pieces!"_

"_Don't worry Yuri you will remember it all when time is right."_

_She placed her hands on Yuri's forehead and whispered softly to him,_

"_I'm so sorry Yuri. Trust me that we will meet again and don't forget to be a good king…"_

~End Of Flash back~

"Yuri! Where are you!?"She shouted

""Y-Yuri!" she saw Yuri lying down on the floor unconscious . Wolfram heard Pinah's cries and immediately ran where she was and saw her very worried beside an unconscious Yuri.

"Wolfram we got to hurry back to the castle!"

"Yuri… that IDIOT!"

He carried Yuri and placed him to the carriage along with Pinah and rushed back to the castle.

* * *

Ta-Dah! Sorry for the late update guys but I really promise you all that it won't take more than a month to be finished! Review! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 6

My Past Relationship, My Secret Curse

Chapter 6

I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh!

* * *

Yuri woke up in his room wondering how he got there and asked himself,

"Hmmm…How did I get here? All I know is that I was in the village when-" He stopped when a familiar blonde came in.

"Ah…Hey Wolfram" He got curious when Wolfram was coming near him angrily.

"HOW DARE YOU _HEY _ME! I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!"

"Huh? Um…I don't know what you're talking about but how did I get in my room?"

"What?! You don't remember?"Yuri shook his head while Wolfram explained what happened earlier

"Pinah… maybe she could explain to me about my past…maybe…"Yuri thought

"Umm… Yuri if you had any relationship before that you've stupidly forgot…will you love that person more than me?"

"…Wolfram is asking me this… but I do love him but I'm so weak to tell him I'll just change the subject. I love Wolfram no matter what even if I already got a girlfriend of fiancé before. I only love Wolfram that's it" Yuri said in his mind as he looked at Wolfram's emerald green eyes. He loved Wolfram the way he is even if he always calls him a cheater or a wimp or acts like a selfish brat its fine as long as he doesn't say "I hate you".

"Wolfram. Do you love someone else like a crush or whatsoever…?"

"Huh? What a stupid question to ask! He knows I love him and only him! But… why is he asking such an idiotic question if he already knows the answer? Maybe he wants to try if I still love him. What if I say I love someone else? Would he be happy or sad? If i say no what would his reaction be?" Wolfram asked himself and tried to test him.

"Yes. Yes I love this person in fact I love this person the most and the only one that could move my heart"

Yuri paused for a second and processed what Wolfram said and finally broke his heart to pieces and stopped his tears and looked away as he said, "Okay t-then… I heard you answer..."

"Wait, wait… why is that wimp sad? I only said that I loved someone else and that's him! Could it be that he loves me? Could it be the he accepted me already? I'm such an idiot!"

"Okay then I'll just get going now…" he said walking away as he started to cry

"wait! Yuri!"

What?!"he said looking at Wolfram with tears rolling down

"What do you want? You just said you loved someone else then why don't you go to that person and… and just break our engagement… also if you loved someone else you should've just broke our engagement right from the start!"

"Yuri I-I…"Wolfram got interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Yuri said as he wiped his tears and smiled. The door opened and Pinah came

"Yuri are you alright? I heard some shouting"

"No. No everything is fine and also could you accompany me in the garden?"

"Y-yes Yuri" she saw Wolfram's face that had jealousy written all over it but Yuri ignored him. She knew something was wrong and that they had a fight.

"I think I have to do it already…"Pinah said softly as they left leaving Wolfram cry in anger, jealousy, and regret

"Why did I say that? I should've told the truth and this wouldn't have happen. Now.. I know that he truly loves me but he is with this girl…alone outside" he said angrily to himself as he rushed outside to follow them.

* * *

Finished! Sorry for the late update but anyway please review and wait for the next chapter thanks!


	8. Chapter 7

Hello!

Sorry for the late update but i really got a bit busy since i am still writing in FictionPress and still reading some stories of others ^^ Sorry! But i do promise you all that this story won't take a month and a half so this would be finished by April something. Enjoy!

P.S. I Do Not Own Kyo Kara Maoh!

* * *

Yuri and Pinah went to the garden in silence and so Pinah started a conversation.

"Ummm...Yuri did something happen between you and Wolfram?" she asked.

Yuri didn't answer but just looked at her with sad and hurtful eyes. She took a deep breath and said seriously,

"Yuri do you want to know your past?" Yuri snapped and looked at her wide-eyed and nodded.

"But do you have the golden bracelet with your name engraved on it?"

"Umm... this one?"

He took a red velvet colored box out of his pocket and opened it as he took a golden bracelet.

"Yes that's it but are you sure you want to know because it might change your relationship with Wolfram...

"It's alright!"

"he said that... so they really did have a fight... poor Wolfram" Pinah thought

"Okay Yuri. now put on that bracelet and I would do the rest of it"

Yuri nodded and got curious why Pinah's pendant was glowing brighter and brighter and so he asked why it is glowing but she just replied that it would be alright . Her pendant got so bright that Yuri got unconscious and fall luckily Pinah caught him and carried him back to his room.

~O~

"Huh?Where am I?wait... WHAT?! T-That's me with... PINAH! WHAT THE HECK!?" he exclaimed

"I think this was my past and this acts like the demon mirror but I am not seen or heard just like watching a movie..."

_"Yuri I must go now for my parents have decided that I will live somewhere far from Japan." She said while looking down._

_"No ,no…" he said not believing her words._

_"You must understand Yuri." She said softly. She opened a red velvet box with a gold bracelet inside that seems to shine under the rays of the Sun._

"Wait...Is that the bracelet I'm wearing? i wonder what's it for. Hmm... Why didn't she say the meaning of it already...WHAT!? She's gonna erase my memories? But why?" he asked himself as he continued watching.

_"Don't worry Yuri... you would remember it all when time is right"_

_The girl had her hands placed on Yuri's forehead and whispered something then he fell._

~O~

"Heika! Heika!" Gunter shouted

"Yuri! Wimp wake up!

Yuri woke up and was happy that everyone was there but it didn't last long... his smile disappeared when he saw Wolfram making everyone curious except Pinah and Wolfram.

"Yuri are you alright?"

"It's okay Wolfram but i know you still had things to do right so go on now."

They got curious about their Young King's words then he ordered them to go out of the room except Pinah.

The others followed the order and went outside listening on what they're talking about. Everyone was also looking at Wolfram like a guilty person.

"Pinah...I just saw-"

"yes Yuri... you saw your past already. There is only one question that you have to answer and everything would be solved."

Yuri gulped and said nervously,"W-What is it?"

"The Question is if you love me or Wolfram since you saw your past already I'll tell you my real name and it is Su. Now who do you choose Wolfram or me?"

Yuri sighed deeply and paused for awhile to think who he would choose and said,

"But... If i choose Wolfram it would be a burden to me since he loves someone else..."

Everyone outside were shocked from what their king said awhile ago and ...

"Wolfram! Is it true you loved someone else and abandoned His Majesty?"Gunter asked angrily

"No... no it's not true that I loved someone else. I-I was only testing is he would be happy or not when i said that i loved someone else. i didn't know that it would come to this and i didn't know Yuri did love me."

They became silent and continued to listen while Conrad comforted his brother.

"Su... I think i would choose_:He was cut off when a crying blond came in.

"Wolfram? What in the name of Shinou are you doing here?"

Tears rolled down his cheeks and finally spoke

"No Yuri... don't pick her.. Iknow you love me."

"Huh? Wolfram what are you saying? You said you loved someone right then just don't bother me now"

"No...it's a lie I-I only loved you Yuri only you"

"Wolfram... I only loved you I always did. Su is it alright if i choose Wolfram?"

Wolfram's face lightened up and Su spoke.

"So you choose him..."

"So What?!" Wolfram said

her hair became Black and her eyes became red with slit pupils. Her silver pendant became dark evil red and black.

"S-Su? Are you alright?"

"There is no way I'd leave without him."

"What do you mean!" Wolfram shouted

"Wolfram von Bielefeld. I challenge you to a fight and tomorrow"

"I accept! When i win you leave me and Yuri alone!"

"But if i win... i get Yuri"

"Fine!"

She hit the back of yuri and he fell unconscious .

"What did you do?!"

"Just to be fair so that when he wakes up after our fight he woul lose the memories of me or you whoever the one loses but if he breaks the spell then he would still remember both of us."

"Why you bastard!"

"Good Luck!" She said before disappearing

* * *

The day of the fight has begun and everyone were praying for their King's safety and Wolfram to win. Yuri ws knocked out unconscious so he was in his room.

"So, bratty prince you ready?" She said with a smirk.

"if it's Yuri then I'm always ready!" he shouted

"Okay then ready...FIGHT!"Dorcascos shouted while praying for Wolfram

~O~

In Yuri's Mind...

"Huh?Where am I? Oh hello Julia-san"Yuri said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hello Yuri. I am here because there is a situation happening where Wolfram and Su's other side fights and they're starting already." she said sadly.

"W-What?!That can't happen! I must go there right away!" he said.

"Yuri your unconscious and there is a spell holding you back so use your strength to break it and stop the fight to save Wolfram since he is at his limits already. Good Luck" she said before fading.

"yes Julia-san"

Yuri tried everything he could and of course it was still hard since there was a spell on it. After some attempts he finally woke up and rushed outside when he saw Wolfram was gonna get hit by Su's powers.

"Now... The game would end Wolfram von Bielefeld..." She said evily

Good timing when she made he move Yuri blocked it in his Maou Form.

"Huh? Yu-Yuri... You saved me..."

"Of course you are my Fiancè.Gisela! Get Wolfram!" he commanded

"Yes Heika!"

Gisela took Wolfram to the infirmary to be checked while Yuri was in a foul mood.

"The true power of the Maou...Yuri.."

Everyone was happy that their Majesty The Maou saved them once again.

"Ahhh! Heikaaa! You saved us again"

" Su... Do you call this a fair fight? You're nearly killing Wolfram! And now I will continue it on you. It is not my nature to shed blood you give me no choice...PUNISHMENT"

He summoned 3 water dragons and heavy rain with thunder and lightning. Su was knocked out and her hair became normal and her eyes too Also the pendant vanished. Yuri became normal without falling.

"seems like he made an improvement." Conrad said

"Yuri Heika...I'm very sorry for what I've done. I will not forgive myself...and her..." She said while she whispered at the last sentence.

"Hahah... It's alright and don't worry it wasn't your fault it was your other side." He said helping her stand up

"Yuri your so kind just like the past four years..."

Huh? Oh yeah...but I really do love Wolfram and your only my-"

"I know, I know it's just that I've waited for four years and I-I just missed you so deatly she looked up at Yuri straight in the eye with saddness, lonliness, jealousy and pain in her eyes.

"Su I love you as a Treasured Friend but I love Wolfram so much so please accept that."

"Yes I've accepted it before my other side popped out."

"Su what did youwhisper to me in the past? I only saw your mouth moving but I didn't hear it" He asked

"For you to be a good king" She said smiling.

* * *

Finished!

Sorry for the late update guys! I got busy with my friends XD and again I am so sorry.(bows in shame)

Please do review! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 8

Hello Everyone!

Thanks for all you patience in waiting for this chapter and also please do enjoy reading this. Thanks!

An also never forget that I Do Not Own Kyo kara Maoh! Thank You! Enjoy Reading!

* * *

They all went to the infirmary to check on how Wolfram is feeling.

"Yuri!"

"Hey Wolfram! So how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine but-" his eyes were now fixed on Su.

"but why is _she_ here?" He said

"Umm...well...she's going to make an apology"

"save your breath,I'm not going to accept it anyway..."

"Your excellency Wolfram... I'm very sorry...it's okay if you don't accept it but I have a warning to you all" her last sentence was dead serious maki everyong gulp.

"what is it?" Conrad asked.

"Yuri would be kidnapped."

"WHAT!?" Everyone said in unison except of Yuri

"Yes it is true that Shibuya would be kidnapped well if he doesn't join them then they would be forceful but if he does it calmly then he'll just go without him getting hurt." Murata said coming from no where.

"Your Eminence... But how did you..."

"How did I know? Simple I predicted that something bad would happen but it could change if atleast oneof you would be with im wherever he goes."

"But Your Eminence how did Su know this?"

"actually I overheard it that if I didn't get Yuri after four years a witch would come and get you"

"wait...witch...witch...WHAT! I think I remember something..."

Everyone looked at Yuri with a serious look.

"Your Majesty... Do you know who the witch is?"

"well I don't know if its that cute lady who took me..." Yuri said while remembering when she removed her cloak

"You CHEATER!"

"H-Hey Wait! Eeryone is cute and handsome! N-No ones ugly!"he said nervously

Wolfram just 'hmph'ed and then back to what Yuuri was saying...

"Okay then so... Maybe the witch is obssesed with manga and then wants me to be her hostage to buy some on Earth..."

Pinah just laughed and Wolfram smacked Yuuri on the head while everyone else facepalmed themselves.

"just kidding but I think I remember her in the past when-"

Yuuri was cut off when a soldier came in.

"Your Excellency Gwendal! There's an invasion inside the castle!"

"What!?" They said in unison.

Everyone rushed outside including Wolfram and as soon as they were inside the castle they saw four people in a cloak and the one in the middle who has four colored roses on top of her cloak seems to be the leader and Wolfram pointed as he shouted,

"Hey you!"

They noticed Wolfram and escaped immediately and left a note saying...

_To Your Majesty,_

_ Sorry for our rude manners but tomorrow **do not** stay inside the castle or else the one you love the most would die and also everyone that works insidenor outside the castle are not allowed to go outside too only you and no one else got that? Theyvare only allowedto go inside but outside they would die including that loved on of yours._

"WHAT?! THERE IS NO WAY I'LL LEAVE YUURI ALONE! HE COULD BE KIDNAPPED!"

"Wolfram it's only tomorrow and don't worry i'll be fine I could do this"

"Yes Wolfram trust Yuuri"

"Conrad you too?"

"Well I must say that he could be kidnapped but let's trust His Majesty for now."

"It's Yuuri, Nazukeoya" he said with a smile.

"Okay fine but if you get kidnapped I'll be with you everywhere you go."

"Ah...Heheh..." Yuuri said while scratching the back of his head.

~O~OO~O~

They all went to sleep and Yuuri was now alone in his room since Wolfram was thinkingnof a plan along with his brothers and so Yuuri was thinking aout the event the would happen tomorrow.

"Hmm... Do I even have the courage to run away? They'll be disgusted with me anyway just like what happened years ago... Even my only best friend before got disgusted with me and my first date said the three most horrible things to me before but I didn't love her that much just a simple crush... I actually love Wolfram but the process would just go on again and he'll say those words again..."

Yuuri drifted off to sleep and dreamt that he never had this curse any guy would ask for.

~O~OO~O~

In Su's room...

She was at her balcony staring at the bright stars at the dark night sky again as she sighed and said,

"How sad... For all the guys in the workd that would asked that Yuuri who doesn't need it at all got it and is now suffering ever since his first date at elementaryvhich ai actually stalked my friend to se how they're doing but then _it _came out and made her say the three words Yuuri hated to hear but I know it was just a simple crush all along poor ayuuri I hope he gets the courage to run away" She kept praying until she got tired and finally slept and still praying in her dreams.

~O~OO~O~

Wolfram woke up and saw that Yuuri wasn't beside him.

"Hm? Where's Yuuri? He doesn't actually wake up when Cnrad or Gunter wakes him up or I kicked him to hard... Why didn't he tell me?" He thought as he changed to id usual uniform and rushed outside seeing almost everyone who works inside the castle is watching from the window.

"Good Morning Wolfram so how was your sleep?" Conrad asked

"Good but why are you all on the window? What are you watching? Where's Yuuri?" Wolfram asked rapidly.

"We're on the window because we are watching His Majesty but he doesn't know." Gwendal said.

Wolfram didn't say anything but Conrad just stepped aside to make space for Wolfram and they all continued watching and now noticied that Yuuri was holding a black rose which he wasn't holding before Wolfram came to talk.

~O~OO~O~

Yuuri sighed as he stared at the flower while sitting down.

"If only I didn't have this curse...I should've been with Wolfram by now. I love Wolfram but I can't see him hurt or to hear those three horrible words again..." He closed his eyes as he remembered what happened in the past...

_"Mikuri! I-I... I'm so sor-"_

_"No! It's disgusting! I Hate You! I Hate You!"_

_She left as I cried in lonliness and regret and now I still have it inside me but I don't want this process again no more..._

As he opened his eyes he felt a massive headache and told himself...

"Why do I fell dizzy? Is it because I'm changing already?" He said as he stood up and fell After some steps.

~O~OO~O~

"Yuuri!"

"No Wolfram we musn't"

"Conrad! Somce when did you become like that!" Wolfram shouted at his brother.

"I agree with Conrad, Wolfram"

Everyone looked at the Three Brothers and Su cannot take it anymore so she shouted.

"I am so sorry everyone! I should've told you earlier!"

"What!? You were keeping something?" Wlfram said angrily.

"I am so sorry! I will explain it now"

"Okay then spit it out!"

"Well you see... Yuuri i-is cursed. He has a curse"

"A curse...What?!" They all said in unison as Günter fainted

"What kind of curse?" Wolfram asked.

"The curse of The Four Roses. Each color matches the hair color of it's master."

"That explains why he has a black rose" Conrad said.

"Why is it called the curse of The Four Roses?"Wolfram asked.

"It is because each rose has one different attitude but the same task"

"And what is that task?" Gwendal asked as another wrinkle formed on his forehead.

"The task is to attract the most females per day. There are four members that gets to attract the ladies and by the end of the day the four men tell they're leader how many they get to give their replicas of Red Roses, Yellow Roses, Orange Roses, or Black Roses depending on what their hair color is but Yuuri's rose is different in a way."

What Su said almost broke Wolfram's heart but kept it ande asked,"Why is that Yuuri's rose is different?"

"His rose has a mystery that only those who we his past members knows it but for the present master who uses it wouldn't know yet until hepasses it on to another one btu they say that if you are the master of the Black Rose you get to change your appearance but the hair color and the eye color remains the same. For what I know his face would be much more attractive and mysterious making it show that he enjoys the attention of women but inside it he bears the most pain and regrets he was born with that curse."

Wolfram was about to speak when Dorcascos shouted that Yuuri was gone and after he shouted a paper plane flew with a ote saying...

_To My Dearest Friends,_

_ This cold be my last note to you all for now and I hope your not angry about it. I am not outside the castle where you are watching anymore so sorry! I might change but my feelings for you all would never change especially to you Eolfram but jow that I left you could all move on and remember this Wolfram, "I Love You" I am sorry if I couldn't say it to you personally and if your hurt because I left you all but I will try my best to come back if I could break the curse that Su just explained and be with you all... It would take time but please be patient . Wolfram don't be so sad that I'm gone and I would always remember you but for what I know it would take time to come back so it would be alright if you get someone else to love but your always the one for me and no one else even if there would be a thousand women around me your the only one in my heart even if you forget me. I'm sorry everyone so please have a happy life without me._

_ -Shibuya Yuuri, Harajuku Fuuri, 27th Maou of Shin Makoku_

"Good Bye Wolfram..."

Yuuri was just hiding behind a wall or something and only Su noticed it so she just nodded slightly saying Goodbye so no one would notice.

"I'm so sorry everyone..."

* * *

Finished!

How was it? Good enough? Anyway about the window... I actually changed some of the parts inside the castle because infront of the Royal chambers is just more room and so I changed it a little bit into a very very very large window infront showing it to the forest but before the forest is a bench and after you walk aome steps then it would be the forest that is all!

Don't forget to Review! Thanks!

Hey sorry if you thought this update was another chapter but just a help for this...

Oh My God! I Forgot! Please do help me for the next chapter! I need Three male names for a Blonde/Yellow haired loli shota type and an Orange haired always so happy and acts like a mother of Yuuri but the hair color is lighter than Yozak's and a Dark Red Haired one with Ocean blue eyes that is serious and a book lover guy almost like the Great sage but short haired. Thanks! I really need names cus. the names I wrote in my pad paper was just apostrophe meaning no name huhuhuhu... Help me so I could do the next chapter! Really really need names! PM me Thanks!

Thank you thank you for all the help guys!


	10. Chapter 9

Hello!

Good thing that I posted this chapter early. Thanks for the help of **Heartlessly ****Awesome** and **Nickesha **who helped me to decide good names. That is easy for others but for me is a total hard thing to come up with a good name. Thanks Again and please do enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Days passed by and Wolfram woke up alone in their bedroom. Everything was back to normal but not as normal when his Yuuri was here. Gossips were so fast and Wolfram heard the three maids in the kitchen say...

"Hey did you know that 4 extremely handsome and attractive men came to the village? One was blonde and the other was orange haired and the third ine was red haired like Anissina's but darker and his eyes were ocean blue! It was so beautiful... And the last one..." Sanguria lowered down her head as she remembered something.

"What is it Sanguria? Who is the last one?" Lasagna said.

"The last one... Had black hair and black eyes just like The Maou but he had much more attractive face! So handsome and they were all surrounded by women! Even married ones!"

Wolfram's heart broke when he heard that a double-black was surrounded by women. He knew it was Yuuri. He knows it even if he haven't seen who this person is. He knows it because he has this feeling that makes him know if Yuuri is an impostor or the real one. Wolfram rushed to get his horse and went to the village as soon as possible.

"Must get to see Yuuri again... I miss him..."

~O~OO~O~

"Hello There! My Flower..." Taikiro said as he handed the young lady an orange flower that made girls scream.

"Oh! Sorry miss... Must've been sleeping lately..." Kirito said as he rubbed his eyes and looked at the lady he bumped into and gave her a yellow rose.

The third one was just reading a book on the bench and he noticed that girls we staring at him and so he said...

"Hm? My, my who are these lovely ladies? Hello I'm would you like a rose I made?" The women all nodded furiously and as soon as they got a red colored rose they all fainted.

Finally Wolfram saw a HUGE group of women screaming like fan girls that saw their idol. This made Wolfram curious and so he tried to pass through the screaming women. He had a hard time and finally he came. And as soon as he came he was wide-eyed.

"T-That's... Y-Yuuri..." He said to himself.

"My beautiful flower... Would you rather go with me? Or stay her and take my rose?" The double-black said to the married woman.

"I-I can't so I'll just take your rose" she said nervously

All the other girl were fainting when Yuuri's face pressed closer but he didn't kiss her because he only loved Wolfram no one else even with all these girls around him.

Wolfram noticed that all the girls he saw had a black rose and so he asked himself why they each have a black rose.

The sun has set and it was already time for the women to go back to their houses and the four men gathered and went to their leader and had a daily meeting.

"So how many did you all give?" The leader said.

"I gave 15 roses!" Taikiro said

"Okay and how about you Kirito?"

"Mm... I only gave 14" he said with a sad face

"It's okay and how about you Hazukashii?"

"I gave 18"

"Great! And lastly Yuuri?"

"I gave 25" he said with a goofy smile as he changed into his normal face Not the attractive one.

"As always you get the most. Since everyone got a high improvement you all get 3 months vacation"

"Yeah!" They all said in unison as they jumped high like it was end of the school year.

While at the back hiding in the bushes Wolfram almost broke into tears as he heard that Yuuri was with 25 women and flirted... He was happy to know that he had a 3 month vacation and hurriedly went back to the castle as he tried to stop himself from crying.

"Oh before you all go there is one more thing" Saeko said

"What is it?" Kirito whimpered.

"If you ever go back to your place you know the punishment and especially Yuuri you should not go back until it is broken"

They all nodded in agreement and went together.

~O~OO~O~

Wolfram arrived at the castle and slammed the doors of their shared bedroom and cried.

"Why? Why can't I get Yuuri back? That evil witch! Wait... witch... witch.. That could be Saeko!"

"Yes it's her and your correct" Su said coming from nowhere.

"What are you doing here? And how the hell did you get here?"

"I'll explain later why Yuuri couldn't go home but for now you gotta go down and eat dinner." Su said as she ignored Wolfram's questions

"Okay fine..."

~O~OO~O~

"Yuuri... Are you alright? You've been staring at the start for quite a long time already..." Kirito said worriedly

"Huh? Y-yeah I'm alright... I just miss the people back at the castle and my family on Earth. But the one I miss the most is my fiance, Wolfram von Bielefeld...'' He sighed as he looked up at the night sky full of bright shining stars again.

"This curse is where you hurt the one you love the most by flirting with other women" Taikiro said sadly.

"Also this curse was something any guy would want because they just want fame with women and now the person who has someone who loves the most and doesn't need this would get it. It's really unfair for Yuuri to get it since he never wanted to be popular with women and he already loves someone. Yuuri no need to worry because we are here to help you break this and we all could be free and the other three could go back to our homes." Hazukashii said as he sighed that he wished for his friend to be free at once and be with his fiance again.

Kirito just butted in and told them to eat dinner already and have some fun tomorrow so they all agreed as they went outside their tent and ate like camping so of course Yuuri explained what camping is to the other three men.

~O~OO~O~

After everyone ate dinner they proceeded to Gwendal's office and had a meeting. And so Wolfram spoke,

"Su you said that the leader of the 4 Roses was Saeko... but why?" Wolfram asked.

"You see... Each rose or member posses one rare extreme attitude. They might not be like the one you know but that's the other side of them like a third side of Yuuri. Anyways... The Yellow or the Blond one is called "Extremely Happy" or in short "The Lolita" then the Orange haired one is called "Extremely Energetic" or the other name called "The Prankster" then the third one the red one to be specific is called "Extremely Loving" or the other name called "The Lover" and finally the Black one is a mystery that not even the leaders or the present master knows it! Only the dead previous masters knew this. the duty was now passed on to Saeko who never gave up unlike the past leaders who gave up easily. Saeko always tried but always ended in a failure. She wanted to know what it was so she still kept the duty and still tries until now."

''Wolfram what did you know about Yuuri when you went to the village?" Conrad asked

"I saw Yuuri in the middle of screaming women. They were actually a lot and it was hard to get through. His face changed a little bit and i overheard in their meeting that he gave 25 but i didn't know what it meant and I was actually happy that I still heard that they had a 3 month vacation."

"Did the women from the village have a black rose with them?' She asked worriedly

"Yeah why?"

"Because if you get one rose from a member then you are to devote yourself to that one married or not. then when it reaches 500 the master of the rose would choose a wife from the women he gave roses to and that's the only choice. "

everyone was silent and Wolfram almost broke into tears.

"Yuuri would never love someone else.. he wouldn't..."

"Why won't we search for him since you since you said that they had a 3 month vacation" Conrad said as he comforted his younger brother.

"Alright that's final! Tomorrow morning we'll be going and Su will come with us since she could also help us" Gwendal said.

They all went to sleep early while Wolfram was so excited to see his fiance again.

* * *

Finished!

Watch'ya think? i really hate making up names because its really hard to think of one especially a good one! for others it's easy but not me! XD Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter Thanks!

Don't forget to review! Thanks again!


	11. Chapter 10

Hey Again!

Sorry if I didn't update earlier because I was reading YGO fics. and so I so hope you enjoy this new chapter of mine and again I am sorry for not updating earlier.

Also I do not Kyo Kara Maoh!

* * *

The bright sun rose up and Taikiro woke up earlier and happier each day. he decided to wake up the other three and so,

"Wake Up Everyone!" He shouted

"You know Taikiro you make me remind of someone..." Yuuri said as he rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawned.

"Ahhh! Who is it? A dramatic person? What? Ahhhh! I can't take it anymore!"

"Shut up! It's Gunter von Christ my adviser and he's such a happy person and a dramatic one!"

"Oh! Look Kirito's up! And also Hazukashii!" Yuuri said pointing at the two not good in the morning people.

"Taikiro...Shut up in the morning..." Kirito said as he rubbed his eyes in anger.

"Kirito don't be like that to Taikiro... He just wants everyone to wake up early!" Yuuri said in a happy tone.

"Okay.." Kirito said angrily as he stood up from his sleeping bag and woke Hazukashii again.

"Okay guys! First thing's first let's all take a bath then eat outside! Then our fun begins!"

Everyone took a bath then they all went to the village to have shopping.

~O~OO~O~

"Wolfram you ready?" Su asked

"Of course i am!"

"You looked worried a while ago. Why?"

"Let's Just go now"

They all rushed to the village with The Great Sage, Murata.

~O~OO~O~

"Ooo! Look! Look!" Kirito pointed.

""What is it Kirito?"

"Maou Dumplings! I wonder what it tastes! I've never tasted those...Yuuri?"

He didn't receive an answer just a frown on Yuuri's face.

"Yuuri?"

"Huh? Oh yeah right..."

"You really miss them huh?"

"Yeah... but what could I even do? They would die if I join them... It's disgusting when they see me just like the past..."

"It's alright Yuuri. I'm sure we could break this and we all could be with our loved ones now"

Yuuri nodded and they all went to shop and shop except for Hazukashii who felt that someone would come to Yuuri. he stayed behind and said...

"Hmm... Maybe it's Yuuri's fiance, Wolfram but i could feel more than him.. Wait is that him?" he thought staring at the carriage that passed by but no one noticed him only The Great Sage.

"I should warn them." he said as he ran in front of them but wolfram noticed a Red Rose on his pocket and shouted,

"Follow me!"

Everyone nodded and ran after Hazukashii except for Murata who just stayed behind and watched.

"Not Good. I should use my rose to give them a warning and that's the only option left since i can't fight them for they are too many and i am only one here."

He stopped and the others noticed that they were in a dark pathway but the something glowed and it was Hazukashii's red rose that was floating in front of the strange guy.

"Hey You!"

Hazukashii just ignored what he said and hopefully sent his signal to the other three men.

"hey I'm talking to you!"

"yes sir? How may I help you?"

"Stop being innocent and tell us where Yuuri is!" Wolfram shouted angrily as he felt his anger rise almost to 100%

Hazukashii sighed in defeat and told them in a serious tone.

"If you come and get Yuuri you would die and leave Yuuri guilty. He has suffered too much already so stop following him and wait for him."

"No! You think I would die because of that wimp?! He might be strong in maryoku but he's still weak when using his sword! i might be the youngest among my brothers but I am strong ya know! So let's just stop this stupid talk and tell us where the bloody hell Yuuri is!"

Hazukashii was wide-eyed and laughed a little then finally spoke.

"Okay then he is at the shops somewhere there but i must warn you all that all of us roses got a dark side. Good Luck!"

They went where the strange man instructed them and he whispered

"Yuuri be careful..." then went somewhere to find the other three men

~O~OO~O~

"Ah Taikiro look!"

"Eh? What is it Yuuri?"

"Look! Hazukashii is coming!"

"Ah! Hey Ha-zu-ka-shii!" Taikiro and Kirito along with Yuuri shouted while waving their hands as he face plamed himself

"I never understand them..."

"Hazu- huh...Wolfram...Conrad..."

"Yuuri let's go!"

Yuuri nodded his head and ran with the rest to escape from them

"Yuuri!"

Wolfram and Conrad took off their horse and ran towards Yuuri

"Yuuri!" They shouted again.

Yuuri was crying so hard while running and Kirito noticed it so he stopped .

"Yuuri... why won't you try and talk to them? It won't hurt with just a simple talk. Go on" he said

"No I can't it would be too hard. let's go I don't want to see them"

"As you wish but they're too many... we have to fight. I understand if you don't want to show your dark side...we all are but there's no other way"

"I know"

They ran far away again then stopped in the middle of the forest. The 4 roses then faced Conrad, Wolfram, Gwendal, Yozak, etc.

they pulled out their roses then Yuuri looked at them with a face saying "sorry"

"Yuuri what the heck are you doing?! Leave them and come with us now!"

They held their roses and said,

"4 Roses. We your masters must be obeyed and now we command you to show us yourpower and reveal our dark side to defeat our opponents! Yellow! Orange! Red! And Black!"

Their expressions were no longer nice and loving but cold and serious. Their roses become swords with their handles the same color of their hair color.

"Yuuri... Why are you doing this?!" Wolfram cried.

"Hm? We are doing this because we want to." Yuuri said with an evil smile.

"Wolfram don't. It's not them but their other side like what Su said back at the castle." Conrad said.

"Yes. They called their roses and ao they obeyed. We must fight them but I have not strength so I would just tell you that they are tough."

"We understand" Wolfram and Conrad said.

After few seconds Yozak and Gwendal arrived with their swords ready to fight them.

"Are you all finished talking? Or do you still need time to time before your death?" Hazukashii said boringly.

"We are always ready and prepared! We are just waiting for you!" Wolfram shouted.

Hazukashii attacked Yozak but he doged it well while Gwendal attacked Kirito and Taikiro attacked Conrad leaing Yuuri to Wolfram.

"Yuuri... Do you really want this? Yu never wanted to fight. Yu never wanted to cause blood. You never wanted war. Yu never wanted to kill or leave your family and freinds behind. You Never Want To Hurt Anyone." Wolfram said as he stared sadly to Yuuri's eyes.

"W-Wolfram... This isn't the Yuuri you all love! This isn't the Maou who rules this kingdom peacefully! So please run away while I hold back myself... I don't want to hurt you... Run please... Be-fore it's too late."

"No! I won't accept this! Yuuri i love you even if you are surrounded by women! I love you and even if you are a monster inside I will always forgive and love you..."

Yuuri was wide-eyed and stared at Wolfram. The four men felt something inside them break when Yuuri broke into tears and kneeled down.

"I am so sorry everyone! I promise I would never be mean! I promise I won't turn dark! I promise!"

Everyone stared at him and the three other roses were amused that he stopped himself.

"Yuuri!"

The three men gathered to Yuuri and gave him a group hug.

"Yuuri... You really are a mystery..." Hazukashii said

"In what way am I a mystery?" Yuuri asked

"First! You have a talent that no one know but its not like singing or dancing Not like that iit's different." Kirito said.

"Second. You restrained yourself from showing your dark side since we know it's much more worse than ours." Taikiro continued.

"And Lastly. you never changed who your loved one is even if all the women were all around you."

"Really... I love you guys!" Yuuri said and they all higged tighter.

"Anything for our bro."

"Heika we should get going already." Conrad said with a smile ut disappeared when he saw Yuuri frown.

"I-I can't go home yet. I still have to complete my task but no matter what happens I will remember you all." He stood up and looked at everyone with a sad face then someone in a cloak appeared in fron of them making everyone shocked.

"Saeko.."

"It's okay. The four of you are free already. You all did feel something break inside of you all right? So meaning it broke for some reason. Bye now" she disappeared leaving the four roses curious and happy.

"I guess it is a good bye to you all" Hazukashii said making Kirito cry and run to Yuuri.

"Whaaaa! Yuuri I'll miss you! We would still meet again right?"

"Mhm" Yuuri said with a nod and smile.

"Heika. We should get back to the castle now" Conrad said.

"Conrad! It's Yuuri!"

"Yes, yes. Yuuri"

"I'm just glad everything is back to normal now." Murata said coming from no where again.

"Murata! Where did you come from?!"

"Well I guess it is a good bye too Yuuri. I would be living with Saeko now." Su said with a smile.

"Oh Yeah... She's your sister right?" Yuuri said.

"Mhm."

"But you could still visit here right?"

"Of course!"

Everyone exchanged Good-Byes and now they all went to their loved ones and homes.

Now that Yuuri has come back they all rejoiced for the coming of their King. Greta heard the new and ran outside towards Yuuri to give him a big hug.

"Greta! I miss you so much! I'm sorry if I left"

"No it's okay as long as you came then I'm happy. But you won't leave us for long again right?"

"Mhm."

Everyone procceded to the dining room while Yuuri was in his room changing to a new pair of clothing.

"What a nice day isn't it Yuuri?"

"Mhm. But I do hope nothing would go wrong..."

He had a little chat with Saeko and then she left. Yuuri went downstairs with a major headache but he ignored it and kept walking towards the dining room.

"Ahh! Heikaaa!" Günter shouted happily.

"Taikiro... Stop screaming..."

Everyone looked at him curious about what he said ealier.

"Heika... Who is this 'Taikiro'?" Günter asked

"Ah! Sorry... I just remembed him because he was almost like you..."

"Anyway. I missed you so much Heika! I hope your feeling well! Your loyal advisor, Günter von Christ haven't seen you for 3 months!" Günter shouted again as he gave Yuuri a death hug.

"What a wimp..."

"I am not a wimp!" He said annoyed and lost balance but caught himself as he placed his hand on his head and thought to himself.

"No! No... It shouldn't happen now. Please not now..."

"Yuuri! Are you alright?!" Wolfram asked worriedly.

"Uhhh... Yeah just tired from today's events. Man! I'm hungry! Let's eat!"

Wolfram looked at him and went backto his chair.

After the maids have served the food everyone was staring at Yuuri making him worried.

"... Everyone's staring at me like they know I am keeping something from them..."

"Hey! What's with the staring? You know it's not good to stare at someone while eating!"

"Yuuri... You see when you lost out of balance we..."

"That's right... I should really be careful. Now that it's getting stronger... How hard life is..." Yuuri thought

"Yuuri are you listening?" Conrad asked.

"Ah! umm... No..."

"Okay again. When you lost out of balance we..."

"Ah Damn it! It hurts so much! Ahh! I-It hurts so much..."

yuuri placed his hand on his forehead again and stood up from his chair as he went slowly towards the door.

"Heika!"

Yuuri ignored Günter and kept walking slowly when the door slammed open.

"Yuuri!" Taikiro shouted.

"Hazukashii! Get Yuuri before he falls!" Kirito commanded.

Yuuri's vision blurred and fell but Hazukashii caught him.

"Ha-Hazukashi... Don't make me leave. I promised them not to leave anymore... I promised..." Yuuri said before closing his eyes.

"Sure..."

Hazukashii made some hand signals to Kirito and Taikiro and they all went while Yuuri was carried to his room.

~O~OO~O~

At Shinou's Temple...

"Sinou Heika are you sure its alright?" Ulrike asked.

"Of course. He's a mystery. How could we know the he had a something hidden inside him"

* * *

Finished!

How was it? Sorry if it wasn't to your expectations! Also sorry for not updating earlier! And for what I know I think 2 more chapters and this story would be done. Nearly the end! Again I was reading Yu-Gi-Oh fics. So sorry!

Also don't forget to Rate and Review! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 11

Hello!

Just to let you know that I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh! :D

Also if it is italic then it means thinking angrily or a note ^^ :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Yuuri woke up in his room with a major headache.

"Oww... My head hurts. Oh no I gotta lock the door" he said to himself.

He walked slowly towards the door but then it opened and a blonde appeared.

"Oh Yuuri your up!"

As he came in he locked the door behind him making Yuuri curious and nervous.

"U-Uh... Wolfram why did you lock the door?"

"Because I want to talk to you privately"

"About what?"

"About last night at the dinner"

"Oh..."

Yuuri sat down on the bed then Wolfram sat beside him.

"_Shit I think he knows what would happen..." _He thought angrily

"You see Yuuri... I was thinking how you friends know that you would fall?"

Yuuri sighed in relief that it wasn't the one he thought.

"Well actually... We have a connection something like that. When someone gets hurt the rose gives a signal in advance. That is why I always have my rose."

"Okay. Also you are free right? You won't leave anymore?"

"Mhm."

"That's good. Yuuri do you love me?"

"Of course I do! How many times do I have to say it for you to believe me?"

"Marry me tomorrow"

Yuuri was shocked for what Wolfram just said but then just nodded and smiled.

'Sure but I have to invite my friends. And it's not enough if you just ask me to marry you even if I am too yong"

"Huh? Yuuri...what?"

"This would be enough for both of us"

He leaned closer to Wolfram and kissed him. Wolfram can't believe that Yuuri would kiss him. Dream or not he wouldn't let time pass. Both of them were happy when someone knocked . they stopped kissing and Yuuri stood up while Wolfram still sat on the bed.

"I love you Wolfram"

I love you too Yuuri"

Yuuri walked towards the door and opened it to see that there was no one but then saw a note lying on the floor. He picked it up and read it.

_To My Dearest Black Rose Wielder_

_ The time has come and your other side would show up. I know you don't want to do this but we have no choice. It is not my decision but please be ready tomorrow. If you win then it would not show up for some time. You are going to duel the past black rose wielder. Good Luck and Congratulations on your wedding!_

_ -Saeko_

Yuuri crumpled the paper and threw it.

"Yuuri? Is everything alright?" Wolfram asked worriedly

"Yes. Don't worry about it"

Everyone had their breakfast when they noticed that Yuuri had something to say.

"Umm... Tomorrow... Wolfram and I would be married." he said nervously. Cheri clasped her hands in happined and as usual Gunter fainted.

"Um... Gunter are you alright?" Yuuri asked

"Don't worry about him and also congratulations Yuuri"

"thanks Conrad and also can you keep this a secret?"

"Sure what is it Yuuri?"

"You see tomorrow there would be a duel between me and the past black rose wielder."

"I see so you want me to keep it from Wolfram?"

"Yes. When I go out and they started questioning where I am just tell them it a not that much important matter."

"Sure but what about your family and friends?"

"That's okay they already know."

"Okay Yuuri."

Everyone stopped their happiness and started eating and still talking about Yuuri and Wolfram. The maids were nowhere to be seen but they already know that they were doing their bets again.

"Okay now that Yuuri Heika and von Bielefeld-kyo are going to marry this means that the bets for Yuuri Heika and Su are the ones who lost. To know who lost they would cry immediately and pay the winners $50 each." Doria said happily then after that Sanguria and Lasagna cried meaning they lost.

"Now our next bet is... Would the wedding tomorrow be a success or a complete failure? okay choose one and let's see tomorrow." Effe said then the other girls nodded.

Okay back at where the others were.

"H-heika! Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with this selfish brat?!" Gunter shouted.

"It's my decision so meaning it's final. You don't have to worry Gunter! He changed a lot than you know!" Yuuri said with a smile.'

"Mhm. I must agree with Yuuri, Gunter" Conrad said while eating."

"My Wolfie has grown so much!"

They finished their breakfast and as usual schedule Yuuri signed papers then study with Gunter then papers again and lunch and study with Gunter then signing papers again then lastly dinner. Most of the people inside the castle were preparing the wedding for tomorrow and noted everyone inside the kingdom and Yuuri's friends about the wedding while Yuuri was doing his usual things. Everyone went to the dining room and finally ate their dinner. After that the couple changed their clothes and slept together happily but Yuuri was still worried about tomorrow's events.

"Taikiro do you think everything would be alright?" Kirito asked.

"Maybe... No one knows actually" Taikiro answered.

"The only thing we could do is pray for good results tomorrow" Hazukashii said as they all went to sleep.

~O~OO~O~

''Ulrike''

''yes Your Majesty Shinou"

"I'll go and watch Yuuri after the ceremony along with The Great Sage okay?"

"Yes Your Majesty"

* * *

Finished!

Yes this chapter is shorter than the rest but not the shortest though! ...but I have to tell you that I think the next chapter would be the last. And when I finish this story i will now right the sequel. Also i do hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter!

And also don't forget to review! :D


	13. Chapter 12

Hello!

Sorry for not updating earlier! I lost my scratch paper so I got a bit late on it... and also this is the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this! Thanks!

I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh!

* * *

The next day has started and the Shibuya Family waited outside for their youngest member to come out of his room.

"Ahh! Yuu-chan's gonna get married! Shou-chan doesn't have a girlfriend yet... how sad..."

"Mother!"

"*Sigh* How long would Yuu-chan come out?"

"Honey, just wait a little longer. He'll come out sooner or later."

"I can't wait to see him!"

"Don't worry Mama-san, he'll come out by now..."

"Ah! Ken-chan how did you get here?"

"Hahah..."

After Murata laughed the door opened and Yuuri finally came out with a smile that hides all his worry but Murata noticed that but was distracted when Miko gave Yuuri a big tight hug.

"M-Mom... I-I can't breathe..."

"Mama-deshou, Yuu-chan! Congratulations! But now someone would take my Yuu-chan away..." she said sadly and sighed.

Miko finally let go of the hug when Shouri spoke,

"Yuu-chan, How could you be first than me?"

"Well... I don't know... Everyone has problems with their love life and also you need to stop playing your simulation games and find someone for real."

"Your right. Let's go down now."

Everyone went down to the hall or whatever the place where weddings are held... when something went through his mind.

"Hmm... Thinking of it what would Wolfram wear? A gown or a tuxedo? Hmm... Anyway..." He asked himself in his mind.

"Yuuri!" Taikiro shouted as he waved his hand.

"Yuuri!" Kirito shouted next as he umped to Yuuri and hugged him.

"Hey guys! And Hi Su!"

"I can't believe our main rose would marry... Congratulations!" Hazukashii said.

"Thanks."

"And Yuuri be careful. Saeko might just pop in front of you somewhere." Su warned

"I know. Do you have your roses guys?"

They nodded and Yuuri told them not to tell Wolfram and the others except Conrad since he knows it already and his family including Murata. The ceremony started and music started playing. It was Pachelbel's Canon which was from earth :3

"Look at Wolfram's face... He's so beautiful and happy..."

"That wimp shouldn't daydream during the wedding... And why do I have a weird felling? Hmm... Maybe I'm getting too excited..."

Now that the two are beside each other. The priest announced and to be clear the priest is Murata because I want too =.=.

"Okay Lord von Bielefeld please say your vows."

"I, Wolfram von Bielefeld will always protect you until the end and promise that I will always love you no matter how weird you act or how foolish you think. And I will always respect your decisions and will always check if you are loyal to me or not. And that is what I say to you i love you forever."

Wolfram ended it and slipped a golden ring that magically appeared from no where but who cares. Then Murata was about to speak when a loud ringing was heard.\

"Excuse me" Murata said while he took his cell phone and checked his messages.

-To:Murata

Why didn't you tell me there was internet/signal here?! You know very well I can't make up vows! I can think of it but not say it for some reason! and also It's nice that your phone rang so loud! XD

-From:Shibuya

Then another loud ringing was heard which is possibly Yuuri's. Yuuri took his phone and checked his messages.

-To:Shibuya

Now your phone rang! And it's louder than mines! Hahah! Anyways in weddings you need to make your own vows not from google =.= so now try and think harder to speak up your vows and do not make foolish vows! Make nice ones like your eternal ones not like your worthless make up ones from earth! so good luck!

-From:Murata

The two teens kept their phones and continued on with their ceremony.

"Okay now Shibuya please say your vows."

Yuuri gulped and remembered the ones he made up and wrote in a notebook when he was 4 years old.

"I, Shibuya Yuuri, Maou of Shin Makoku vow to be loyal to you and keep you happy everytime you are sad, angry, or different emotions. I promise to stay with you and listen to whatever things you want to talk about, your problems, or others. You will always be the one who could make me very happy and so please be with me."

he slipped another golden ring that also magically appeared from nowhere and then Murata announced.

"Okay now that you too are done. You may kiss your new partner!"

Yuuri leaned and kissed Wolfram then Everyone cheered.

"Congratulations to our new Royal Stubborn Couple!"

"Yay!"

_"My Head hurts..." Yuuri thought_

The reception or part started but then Wolfram can't find Yuuri anywhere.

"Where could Yuuri be?"

"Don't worry. Shibuya is just attending a meeting with omeone.

"Geika..."

Murata exited with mini Shinou on his shoulders while walking towards where Yuuri is.

"Shibuya... Better win alright!"

At the battle area Yuuri told the guards to enjoy themselves at the party. They hesitated at first but then they went now the only people there was the past black rose wielder Saeko and Yuuri along with Taikiro, Kirito, Hazukashii, and Pinah.

"I see... so your Shibuya Yuuri. I thought you looked much more kingly but you look like an idiotic king" he teased.

"How about you? Your nothing but a lowlife.

"let the battle begin!" Saeko shouted but not that loud to not disturb the party.

The stranger punched and kicked Yuuri but Yuuri dodged them well.

"Woah... I never new the Maou had such strength..." Shinou said like a little boy amazed by a new toy.

"Shut up Shinou!"

"Did you know that people like you are worthless just like those bastards that keep kidnapping me. They are a total bitch like you"

"How dare you say that to the past black rose wielder!"

'Hm? What did you say? I think I didn't hear it..."

The man used all his strength and pushed Yuuri strongly using his Wind magic and of course Yuuri didn't notice it and passed through many walls until he landed on the party room.

"Umm... Do we have someone interrupting?" Gunter said.

"That's not just someone! That's Heika!"

Everyone gasped in disbelief and they waited for the smoke to be gone and so the person stood up and so it was... Their Maou.

"I can't believe my eyes! It's Heika!"

The Shibuya Family looked down in sadness and turned around so that they wouldn't see their youngest member. Yuri faced them all with his bruised faced .

"Yuuri what happened?!" Wolfram shouted.

"Don't! Just stay there! don't come near me!"

Everyone stepped backward not to come near their king who has changed.

"Aww... Does the King needs help from his friends? Sorry people but this is our fight and no one else could help but even if you do help him this would be nothing."

"I know that! But don't worry I won't ask for any help. I am the Maou and I need to take care of my people. I won'[t just die in a battle like this and especially to the likes of you. Be ready to be punished!"

"Yuuri! Please done't... I don't want you to die!" He said crying and hugging Yuuri's let so that he won't move.

"Don't worry Wolfram... I can do this. Trust me." He bent down and hugged Wolfram as he kissed his forehead.

He stood up again and told Wolfram to stay back. The others were far from them but still visible so that hey won't get hurt.

The blood from the ground, his hands, and his face became one large dragon which made everyone very scared.

"Punishment!"

the dragon attacked him and now he couldn't stand."

"Why... don't you kill me now?"

"It's not my nature to kill anyone and even if it was my other side not Maou mode. I have expelled it out of my body already..." he helped him getup and so he said,

"You truly are a good man. Sorry for the words I said earlier..."

"No problem and I'm also sorry for what I said too."

"It's alright. I'm happy for you so take care of Shin Makoku. Good Bye!"

"Okay Bye-bye"

"Oh wait!"

"Hm?"

"What's your name?"

"It's something not important but if you insist ask my daughter, Su"

"Ehh?!"

"Okay good-bye You Majesty..."

The man disappeared and the dragon was back inside his body since it is his blood =.=

Everyone rejoiced as their king won and the Shibuyas gave their member a big hug.

"Yuu-chan! I'm so happy you won! You made mama so worried!"

"It's alright mom. I made it so don't worry.."

"Mama-deshou!"

Everyone left and they all went to sleep while the newly weds were in their room.

"Yuuri?"

"Hm?"

"I love you"

"I love you too."

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram's waist as he cuddled to Yuuri and they both slept happily together and forever.

Shinou's temple

"I guess all's well ends well..." Shinou said

"Mhm. Your right."

I pray that I would be married someday" Ulrike said with hopeful eyes

"Ahahah..." Murata said as he scratched the back of his head.

* * *

That's it!

I hope you all like my last chapter! And again I am very sorry for not updating earlier! I lost my scratch paper and I focused myself on writing Yu-Gi-Oh fics. Sorry! Anyways if you all want to know there would be a sequel to this and it is called "My Secret Ability" So hope you wait for that! Thanks again!

Don't forget to Rate and Review Please! :3


End file.
